This invention relates to key holders and in particular to a system for identifying, carrying and storing keys.
Today, people are required to carry a variety of keys which may be used daily. There are house keys, car keys, office keys, boat keys, desk keys and so on. Conventional means of carrying such keys is to place all keys on a single key ring. However, there are times when a need exists to transfer a key or two to a friend or relative, which can then become mixed with their keys, causing one to forget which key fits which lock. Also, keys less frequently used are conventionally stored in various places in the home, usually not a centralized area, thus requiring a frantic search when such keys are needed. In addition, such less frequently used keys are not easily attached to typical key rings.
In an attempt to alleviate these problems, devices have been developed for labeling, storing and carrying keys, all of which have their own shortcomings in utility or appeal. These devices tend to be cumbersome, making them difficult to carry. Many of these devices do not facilitate easy transfer of key sets, do not provide an adequate storage holder for the keys, and do not provide a safe means of returning lost keys.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that a need exists to provide a system for identifying, carrying and storing a variety of keys which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art.